


A Hundred Secrets

by valblue1314



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I'm To Lazy For This, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: A story about sonic and shadow being enemies and they start to care for each other. It's 2017 people, stories like this are going to pop up everywhere. Now I'll tell you now, I'm not in the sin business. If your still willing to read this than enjoy! I was dragged into the ship guys.





	1. Another Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this kind of story and you clicked on this anyway than what the hell are you doing? For those of you that clicked on this because they like these stories than I hope you like it! Also the first chapters a little short, hopefully they'll get longer as time goes on.

Sonic seemed like a normal guy despite the fact that he was the fastest living thing on earth. Of course he had his secrets just like everyone else did but his were a little more, well, interesting than most peoples. Of course I won't tell you all of them, that would be boring, instead I'll reveal them one by one.

However there is one secret that I have to tell you so your not confused and wondering what the hell is going on. There is more than one Sonic, amazing I know. Well this second Sonic's name is Dark, you'll learn more about him later, for now let's get on with the story.

This story starts on a day like any other, Sonic was fighting Dr. Eggman and he was winning. Of course this time Eggman had teamed up with other villains so it was a little more difficult than normal. Sonic was about to win when a black hedgehog with red stripes showed up.

Sonic had taken one look at him and found that this hedgehog made him feel odd, he didn't feel like this toward anyone else. What he didn't know was that the other hedgehog had the same feeling. He didn't know what he was feeling either but he chose not to think about it.

Now before you start thinking this is one of those sappy love at first sight moments I'll tell you that it's not. At first the two are just interested in the other, who are they and what are they like were two of many questions they asked themselves. The reason they felt odd was because they had never been so interested in someone before.

Eggman said that the black hedgehog's name was Shadow, Sonic thought that the name fit him. It wasn't long before the two were fighting and at first Sonic was doing well but Shadow soon gained the upper hand. Shadow would have finished Sonic off if Eggman hadn't blinded him with a camera flash.

Sonic took the chance to turn the tables in his favor and Shadow soon fled after promising that the two would fight again. Now I know what your thinking, 'What the hell is going on in this story.' Well the first part might have been confusing but from now on it will, hopefully, be a little less confusing.

After all of the villains had either been caught or had run away Sonic and his friends celebrated another victory. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves but Sonic kept thinking about Shadow. After he realized that he had been thinking about Shadow for a while he distracted himself by hanging out with his friends.

However when his friends had gone home and he was left alone his thoughts wondered back to Shadow. He tried going to sleep but his thoughts kept him awake, eventually his dear friend sensed that he was having trouble sleeping and helped calm his mind. After he was asleep the other also fell into a deep slumber and they slept peacefully.

As for Shadow he wasn't doing much better, thoughts of a certain blue hedgehog came to mind. He didn't know why he was thinking about him either but he didn't like it, the odd feeling was still there. He had better control of his thoughts so he was still able to go to sleep but it took some time.

Now going back to Sonic we will find that the sun rose in the sky and he was up as well. He met with his friends to eat at a 'fast food' place to talk and tell jokes like they usually did. Sonic would follow the conversation while adding his own thought, opinions, or banter.

No one would have guessed that there was a voice that was talking to him at the same time as his friends. The voice would also say things about what was being said and Sonic would sometimes repeat what the voice said. The owner of the voice would be happy when Sonic did that and Sonic liked it when they were.

However sometimes Sonic's mind would wonder from both of the conversations until something brought him back to reality. Sonic eventually decided to go for a run and he ran off to be alone in the forest. After he was sure that no one was around he would talk to the voice out loud.

"You've been a little out of it today, you won't even tell me why." The voice Sonic was speaking to sounded concerned and Sonic felt a little bad.

"It's a little hard to explain."

"I don't think I'll have trouble understanding."

"That's not the point, the point is that I don't want to talk about it. I can't think straight, it's what kept me up last night."

The figure he was talking to studied him for a minute before putting his hands in the air to show that he admitted defeat. "You know I won't made you tell me things if you don't want to, but I'll be here if you decide to talk."

"Thanks Dark." Yes dear friends Dark is another Sonic but he's also a part of Sonic. Time will tell how this is possible but for now the story demands to be told. So the two talked for a few more minutes before they decided to head back to the village. Sonic found his friends and he seemed to be acting normal.

Dark liked to sort of hug Sonic from behind and wrap his arms loosely around his neck. Dark liked hanging onto Sonic to make sure that the other was aware of his presence and Sonic didn't mind. Sonic would sometimes pretend to adjust the bandana around his neck but he would actually touch Dark's arms.

The two were always reassured by the others presence and after all of the time they had spent together it wasn't surprising. Dark wasn't there all of the time but when he was he made sure that Sonic felt happy. He would even rest his head on Sonic's shoulder when he got bored.

Now I'm sure the long description of how Sonic and Dark act around each other is getting boring so let's go back to Shadow for a minute. No one knows a lot about where Shadow goes when he's on his own but I will tell you to the best of my abilities. Now Shadow had been thinking about Sonic ever since he had met him.

Of course Shadow kept thinking about how much he hated Sonic at first but his thoughts slowly started to shift. He started thinking about what he admired about Sonic, how fast he could run, how quick witted he was when he was trying to think of a way to win.

When Shadow realized that he was thinking like that he got angry at himself and would tell himself that he hated Sonic. Than his thoughts would go to thinks like his smile or how green his eyes were. He just wanted it to stop but it wouldn't, he would have to figure out why he felt the way he did.


	2. Another Side Of Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope your all enjoying this series, I don't know how long it's going to be but oh well.

A few weeks had past and the two hedgehogs were still trying to figure out why they kept thinking about the other. Sonic had an idea as to what it might be but he still wasn't sure and he didn't want to jump to any conclusions so soon. However Shadow decided that it was probably because Sonic had ended up beating him the way he did.

Shadow decided that he would have to fight Sonic again but he would have to figure out when. He wanted to see the look on Sonic's face when he beat him so he focused on this whenever he could. He would spend at least a little time on it everyday and he slowly got a clear picture of what he wanted to do.

More than two months had past since Sonic had seen Shadow and he wasn't thinking about him as much as he had been before. His thoughts would wonder to Shadow when he let his mind wonder but it didn't happen to often. He would usually just hang out with his friends and fight Eggman when he caused trouble so he didn't have a lot of time to think about other things.

Sonic would also talk to Dark and let him control his body so he could run around sometimes. So things were pretty normal and Sonic wasn't doing that bad other than his usual problems. That's why when Dark had warned Sonic about something racing towards him when he was alone he was confused.

Of course it ended up being Shadow and Dark told him to be careful, but Sonic already had his guard up. Not even a second later the two were fighting and Sonic was watching him to make sure he didn't get hit from behind. Dark would occasionally give him a heads up but other than that he didn't need any help.

They both hit the other with some of their attacks but most of the time none of them landed. Sonic knew that Dark got angry every time one of Shadow's attacks hit him and he didn't want that to happen. Sonic didn't make any witty remarks or even talk at all, he was completely focused on the fight.

Shadow was surprised that he was acting different but he didn't ask why he was doing this. He kept telling himself that he didn't care but his curiosity got the better of him, he was about to ask when he saw Sonic's eyes. He saw that behind his eyes was a look of pain, it was like there was a dark secret behind them.

Shadow stopped the fight and glared at Sonic, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sonic was a little confused, "What are you talking about it?"

"Normally you'd make a joke or something but your not, you actually look like your serious."

"Why would you care?"

"Because it's fucking weird." Sonic had to admit that it would probably be odd if someone thought that he always acted like that during a fight. He didn't say anything for a minute and he sighed before looking right at Shadow.

"Neither my friends nor Eggman are here right now, that means that I'm not going to act like I usually do."

"And why is that?"

"It doesn't really matter." Sonic shrugged while he said this and Shadow was staring at him, he was acting differently. Normally when he was around other people he would act happy and carefree but he wasn't like that now.

"So you can actually be serious. I hate you a little less now." Sonic blinked and looked slightly confused and Shadow turned around.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." With that Shadow disappeared into the dark woods and Sonic shrugged before heading back home. He jumped into his hammock and laid there for a while before trying to go to sleep. It took a while but he did end up falling asleep and it was a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile Shadow was true to his word and kept an eye on Sonic, he was curious about him. Not only had he surprised him by acting serious about a fight but the look hidden behind his eyes was also unexpected. Shadow realized that there were things that he didn't know about him, maybe no one knew whatever it was about him.

Shadow went to sleep after Sonic did and the two slept until the sun came up. When it did Sonic was up but he was slightly sluggish and Shadow didn't know why he was like that but he let it go. Sonic acted like he expected him to when he was with his friends but when he was alone he acted different.

Sonic was quiet and he seemed to be thinking about one thing or another but he wasn't sure what. Sometimes he would hum and Shadow would hear parts of the tunes he was humming. He would go out for a run everyday and sometimes he would lose him completely.

However he would always reappear after an hour or two and act like nothing had happened. His friends didn't seem to realize that he did this at all and Eggman also seemed clueless about it. Shadow wanted to know why he acted like that but he didn't know if he ever would.

Sonic knew that Shadow was following him because Dark told him so he would pretend not to notice but he sometimes forgot completely. He would still talk to Dark but he wouldn't do it out loud, Dark was asleep most of the time during the day. He always had some time to himself so he got to be alone for a bit.

He would disappear sometimes but he would reappear after an hour or two and he'd be a bit happier. Even he needed some time alone and when you had a second entity that was with you 24/7 it didn't happen all of the time. Dark knew that he needed time to think without anyone else there so he would leave him alone at certain times.

Now I won't say what Sonic would do during these times but I will say that he didn't slack off like you might expect. When Sonic got back he'd think about what he should do after he disappeared the next day. He'd decide what to do halfway through the day and Dark would help him decide if he couldn't think of anything.

Shadow would try to follow him when he ran off to wherever he would go but Sonic would always manage to lose him. If Shadow wanted to follow him Sonic wasn't going to make it easy for him. Some time had past since Shadow had started following Sonic and one day something came up in a conversation Sonic was having with his friends.

Tails had been talking about this girl he knew named Zooey (yes that's how it's spelled) and Amy commented on his ramblings. "Aww Tails you must really love her!" Sonic and Shadow both started paying attention when Amy said that though they didn't know why at first.

"She's just a friend."

"Well the way your talking about her says otherwise."

"I just can't stop thinking about her, I don't know why but I want to get to know her. I want to know who she is, she's nice and I like her smile." Now Tails would name off a few more things about Zooey that he liked about her but neither of them were paying attention.

They had realized half way through that they had similar thoughts abo0ut the other. Dark had been asleep at this time but he sensed that something was bothering Sonic. Dark decided to try and figure out what was wrong so he appeared next to Sonic, no one but Sonic could see him so he didn't have to be cautious.

Dark put his had on Sonic's shoulder and asked him if he was okay, you could practically see the gears in his head turning. After a second Sonic seemed to calm down a little, 'I think I might have figured out what's been bothering me for so long.' Dark was a little excited, something had been bothering Sonic for a while and now he might finally be able to stop thinking about it.

Sonic said that he remembered that he had to go to the library and took off before any of the others could stop him. He ran straight to the library and started taking a few books off the shelves, Dark had gone back to sleep while he had been looking at books. Shadow hadn't realized when Sonic had left because he had been deep in thought as well.

Shadow decided to stop following Sonic for a while and went off to figure some things out. Shadow remembered something that someone had told him about love once, "Love is when you care about someone a lot. If you love someone than you'll want to get to know them, you'll want to be around them all of the time."

While Shadow was trying to figure out what love is Sonic was trying to do the same thing. However Sonic was looking through books that described love or stories about people that were in love. They both realized that some of the ways that some people might describe love were different than what they felt.

However there was no denying that they were both in love with the other, they didn't know why but they were. Sonic had to be told that the library was closing and he put the books away before leaving the library. Sonic went for a run and when he had gone deep enough into the woods he stopped and talked to Dark.

"Dark I figured out what's been bothering me." Dark looked surprised and slightly pleased when Sonic said this but the look on his face told Dark that it might not be good.

"So what's been bothering you?" Sonic took a deep breath and looked at Dark with an 'I can't believe this is happening' look.

"I think I might actually be in love with Shadow!" Sonic had this 'Why the fuck did this have to happen' tone in his voice and Dark was silent for a minute.

"Let's hope this doesn't come back to haunt you."

"Trust me I'm already praying to whatever cruel god let this happen." Dark was holding his head in his hands while Sonic started pacing and tried to tell himself that this was all a dream. After a while the two went back home and Sonic went to bed while Dark helped him go to sleep.

Meanwhile Shadow was going through his own internal conflict and was struggling with reality. He was practically throwing a tantrum but he wasn't throwing things and all of the yelling was in his mind. He was hoping that this was all a dream but as time went on it became clear that this was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They figured it out but what are they going to do now?


	3. These Dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not very many people are reading this story but I don't have anything else that's ready to be posted so sorry.

The next day Sonic woke up and he was both tired and felt like sleeping in for a few hours. He would have if it hadn't been for the fact that he was supposed to hang out with Tails that day. Dark told him to just tell Tails that they would have to meet up later but Sonic said that he would be fine.

Dark decided to keep an eye on him until Sonic got back home to at least take a nap. Sonic met Tails at his workshop and Tails didn't seem to notice that Sonic was a little out of it. Tails ended up telling Sonic that they would have to hang out later because Zooey had asked if he wanted to go shopping with her.

Sonic went straight home and took a nap, Dark was glad when he did and Sonic slept for an extra three hours. Shadow hadn't come to spy on Sonic so Sonic could talk to Dark out loud. Sonic went to the woods that night and let Dark take over so he could run around like he always did.

Letting Dark take over for a certain amount of time was always on the list of things that Sonic would do when he ran off for a while. After that the schedule changed depending on what he had decided to do that day, it gave him time to think. Dark was glad that he had such a nice partner, he'd always take Dark's feelings into account.

About a week past and there hadn't been any sign of Shadow, the two thought that he must have decided to leave Sonic alone. Of course around the time that Shadow was going to do something about his cruel reality something else happened. Amy had gone to a temple or ruin left behind by the ancients and was taken by this guy called Lyric.

Now I'll keep the explanation short so I don't waste your time so here's what happened in less than two paragraphs. Basically Sonic enlisted the help of his friends to find Amy and they eventually met Shadow. Shadow's mind was being controlled by a strange device and he was angry so he went after Lyric.

Sonic and his friends ended up rescuing Amy and Shadow literally kicked Lyric off of his own ship. Before Shadow left Shadow glanced at Sonic and Sonic wondered why he had done that. Now Lyric died some time after being kicked off of his ship and, according to Lyric, he had been the last Ancient.

Now the explanation is over so everyone is caught up and I left out all of the un-important information. So after Shadow had left Sonic and his friends he went back to his metaphorical cave. Shadow couldn't get Sonic out of his head, it was driving him insane and he just wanted it to go away.

Plus even if he did tell Sonic it wasn't like he would feel the same way, he probably didn't even think of him as a friend. Shadow was thinking about what he should do but he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't end with Sonic running away. Sonic wasn't having any luck trying to figure out what to do either.

Dark had offered to help but Sonic wanted to figure it out on his own, he was stubborn when it came to things like this. Both Sonic and Shadow were trying, and failing, to come up with a solution to the problem. In the end Shadow decided to distract himself by doing something productive and Sonic went to bed.

Now I'm going to skip the long period of time that these two were procrastinating when it came to their love for each other. Something finally happened about two weeks after the two had figured out that they did indeed like the other. Sonic had been walking in the forest and was quietly talking to Dark when Dark sensed something.

Not long after Shadow came from the other direction and Dark face palmed before deciding that he would just go to sleep. Sonic and Shadow stared at the other for a moment before Sonic cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?"

Shadow glared at him, "I should be asking you the same thing." Sonic raised his eyebrow and Shadow sighed, "Fine, I was just going for a run and ended up here, happy?"

Sonic wondered why Shadow would choose to come to the woods to go for a run but he went there all the time as well. He decided to ask him a different question instead, "So why were you following me before?"

"You knew that I was following you?" Sonic smiled and Shadow felt his face warm up slightly. "You're not who you seem to be are you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Shadow thought that the reason would be obvious but he decided to explain anyway. "Your erratic when your around anyone you know but when your alone your completely different. Your quiet and you seem to be thinking about one thing or another all the time, who the hell are you?"

"Well that's difficult to explain, either way it's boring." Shadow doubted Sonic and he closed the distance between them so he could look into his eyes. It was difficult to see but the look of pain was still hidden behind his eyes, Sonic's face heated up and after a minute Shadow moved away from him a little.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic's cheeks were a little pink and Shadow noticed but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he gave Sonic a serious look and Sonic knew that he wasn't going to believe any of his excuses. Sonic still waited for Shadow to answer his question and after a minute Shadow sighed.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

Sonic glared at him and threw his arms up, "Fine! I guess I'll just leave then." Sonic turned to leave but Shadow grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. Sonic turned to face him and Shadow looked slightly angry.

"Than I'll ask you a different question, why can't I stop thinking about you?" Sonic's eyes widened and Shadow let go of him, Sonic didn't move after Shadow let him go. Sonic couldn't believe what he had said at first and when he realized it was true he looked Shadow in the eye.

"I could ask you the same thing." This time Shadow was the one that couldn't move, either of them said anything for what felt like hours. Shadow was wondering if Sonic actually liked him as well and Sonic wanted to disappear.

"Are you joking?" Sonic's brow furrowed when Shadow asked this and Shadow was glaring at him.

"Look, I'll admit that I do make a lot of jokes but I'm not joking this time." Shadow glared at him again before taking a step toward Sonic and grabbing his bandana. He pulled Sonic toward him and kissed him, he let go of him after a second and Sonic was blushing.

"I hate you." Sonic laughed a little and Shadow started blushing a little as well.

"Sure you do." At that exact moment there was a beep and Sonic looked at the device attached to his wrist. "Looks like our time here is up." Shadow looked like he was about to stop him but he spoke again, "Tell you what, meet me here again tomorrow, same time."

With that Sonic ran off and Shadow stared at the place that he had been standing just moments before. After several minutes he turned and went back to wherever he had come from with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so awkward while writing this.


	4. Fields Of Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get a lot of time to write this one so it's a little short, sorry.

Sonic woke up the next day and thought about what had happened yesterday, Shadow liked him back. Sonic quickly did everything he did in the morning and after he was done he went to visit Tails in his workshop. He ran to Tails side, "Hi Tails!"

"Oh hey Sonic, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't have anything to do so I came to see if you were doing anything interesting."

"I'm just working on my plane."

"Cool. I guess I'll leave you alone then, see ya." Before Tails could say anything Sonic had run out of the workshop and decided to go to the woods and talk to Dark. He knew that Dark was always up for talking with him, he liked talking whenever they could. So Sonic went to the woods and took a walk while talking to Dark about whatever came up.

They always had something to talk about so they didn't have to think of a topic. After about an hour Sonic went back to the village and he found his friends having lunch together. He ran over to the table and they others looked at him with slight confusion, "Where were you?" Amy seemed exasperated as she asked this.

"Out for a run," None of them doubted that he would have gone out for a run and Dark chuckled. Dark often laughed when they believed him so easily, Sonic was almost never late when he said he would be somewhere. Whenever Sonic had to come up with an excuse the only thing he had to say was that he went out for a run.

So the four friends went to go see a movie soon after and Dark commented on what was happening. Sonic always talked to Dark and didn't pay as much attention to the movie as he should have. Dark would actually see things that could have been done to make the movie better, honestly Dark could work in the movie business.

Sonic laughed at what Dark said when there was a joke in the film but the two knew what he was really laughing about. Dark ended up going to sleep half way through the movie because he really didn't like the film. After they left the movie theater sonic checked the time, he wished that night would come sooner.

After what felt like forever he went home for the night and Sonic waited for an extra hour until he left. He was early but he didn't have anything else that he could be doing and he liked being early. Shadow showed up half an hour later and saw that Sonic was already there waiting for him.

Shadow knew that he was early and he wondered when Sonic had gotten there if he had gotten there before him. He walked out of the darkness and Sonic turned to him before smiling and waving at him. Shadow smiled just a little and Sonic noticed and he smiled even more as he walked over to Shadow.

"Hey!"

Sonic sounded happy and Shadow smiled a little more, "So how long have you been here?"

Sonic checked the time, "About half an hour." Shadow was surprised that Sonic would get here half an hour before him. Shadow got here fifteen minutes before they were supposed to meet, he would have been waiting for fourty-five minutes.

"Your really weird."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you got here forty-five minutes before you were supposed to." Sonic just shrugged and smiled and Shadow face-palmed. Sonic laughed before grabbing his hand and pulling him in a direction that lead deeper into the woods.

"There's something I think you should see." Sonic lead Shadow into the forest and Shadow let himself get pulled along. Sonic easily stepped over the roots of trees or rocks and avoided low hanging branches but Shadow couldn't see very well. Sonic figured out that Shadow needed help and helped him avoid things that he could trip or would hit him in the face.

Sonic knew when they would get there and after some time they were almost there he smiled even more. He covered Shadow's eyes and carefully lead him over to where he wanted him to stand and told him to stop. When he uncovered Shadow's eyes he saw a field of flowers in the silvery moonlight.

Shadow thought it was pretty but when he looked at Sonic and saw how his eyes sparkled he thought that he'd rather look at Sonic. Sonic sat at the edge of the flower field and Shadow joined him after a minute. Shadow had the thought that he'd like to stay here forever but quickly stopped the thought from going any further.

Sonic was gazing at the flowers and Shadow saw Sonic's hand, it was currently making sure that he didn't fall onto his back. Shadow held his hand and Sonic was surprised but he didn't pull his hand away. The two sat there for over an hour before the same beep from last time sounded.

Sonic left after kissing Shadow on the cheek and ran into the dark forest while Shadow stayed in the field of flowers. Sonic went to sleep right after getting home and Dark was glad that Sonic seemed to be doing better. Shadow stayed with the flowers for a few more minutes before leaving as well.


	5. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for new chapters!

Sonic and Shadow met every night for a week and the two had gotten to know each other better. Shadow found out that Sonic didn't like all of the things that his friends thought he did. Sonic found out that Shadow also liked flowers and likes to read sometimes.

Shadow would always try to bring himself to ask about Sonic's past but he'd always end up not asking. He wanted to know more about him but something told him that Sonic wouldn't want to talk about it. Shadow was content with simply knowing the things that Sonic did tell him about himself.

Sonic wanted to at least tell Shadow about Dark but he didn't know how he'd react. It wasn't like having two parts of yourself was normal and not many people were likely to just accept that. Sonic had been trying to figure out how to tell him but he kept thinking that Shadow would just leave him.

Sonic had asked Dark what he should do and Dark had to think for a minute before answering. "I can't tell you whether you should tell him or nt but whatever you decide I'll stick with you." Sonic was glad that Dark would support him no matter what he chose but he was still stressed about what he should do.

Dark and Shadow would calm Sonic down whether they realized it or not but the thought always found a way to the front of his mind. Sonic eventually decided to tell Shadow the next time they met up and he was anxious about what was going to happen. The next time they met up Sonic took Shadow to a cliff where you could see most of the island.

Shadow could tell that something was on his mind but he was waiting to see where Sonic was talking him. After they had both sat down with their legs hanging off the edge they were quiet for a long moment. Sonic finally broke the silence, 'Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Promise you won't freak out or think I'm weird or something."

Shadow was confused by Sonic's request but he nodded, "I promise. What is it?"

Sonic sighed and looked at his hands, "You know those stories where a person had a good side and a bad side and their two separate people?"

"Yeah I've read some stories like that. Sonic where is this going?"

Sonic took a shaky breath before continuing, "Well, this is hard to explain, but I'm the same way."

Shadow was very confused, "What do you mean?"

Sonic looked up but he looked straight ahead, he wasn't looking at Shadow, "Come say hi Dark." Shadow was even more confused but he saw something from his peripheral and when he looked there was a figure that hadn't been there before. The figure looked like Sonic but he was a dark blue and his quills pointed up instead of down.

"Took you long enough to tell him." The figure had stopped looking at Shadow and was now looking at Sonic.

"You try telling something that you have a darker side of you that you've never told anyone about. It's not as easy as it might seem to be."

"I know, you've been procrastinating for several days because of it, plus I'm not the one that deals with people." Shadow was watching the two of them and he felt like his head was going to explode because of how odd it was. He wasn't freaked out and he didn't think that it was weird but it was hard to imagine, there were two Sonic's.

"Okay can someone please tell me what's going on."

Sonic and Dark looked at each other and Dark shrugged, "Your the one that deals with people."

Sonic sighed and he turned to Shadow, "When I was born Dark sort of split off of me, he's my darker side so I just called him Dark and now that's his name. Neither of us are sure why it happened but we don't really care about the reasons behind it.

Dark is only awake for a few hours during the day and the rest of the time he's asleep. He's almost never awake at night, he's only awake when I can't sleep. He doesn't like a lot of people but he'll tolerate anyone that I care about."

Shadow looked from Sonic to Dark and back again before he spoke, "So if he's your dark side than why doesn't he seem like he is?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you normally think of a person's dark side as being destructive and wanting to reek havoc 24/7 but he's not like that."

Dark and Sonic looked at each other, "I'm staying out of the rest of the conversation."

Dark disappeared and Sonic sighed, "Thanks for sticking around Dark." Sarcasm is a great thing isn't it? Sonic tried to figure out how to word his response correctly and Shadow waited for him to answer his question. After a minute Sonic decided that he had a good enough explanation and looked at Shadow.

"Dark used to act differently than he does now, he used to act like what you described. I actually used to be scared of him, I wouldn't talk to him and I ignored him, he didn't like me because of that. He'd try to take control if I let my guard down and I didn't want him to do something bad so I made sure that never happened.

Than one day I was wondering around and I fell into some really deep water. I was alone and I didn't know how to swim so I was dragged under the water pretty quickly. I lost consciousness and soon after Dark took control and swam up so we wouldn't drown. When I woke up I asked him why he had done it and he didn't answer me.

We became friends and I wasn't scared of him anymore so I let him take control sometimes. He was a lot nicer and he ended up helping me and making me feel better if I was feeling down. He's really nice, he might be my darker side but he's not as bad as you would expect him to be."

Shadow thought about it for a minute, "So you befriended your darker side and ended up making him nice to."

It was a statement but Sonic wasn't sure if that was completely right, there was more to it than that. "Well Dark was nicer to me after that but he was nice to me because he wanted to be, he doesn't have to do any of the stuff he does. He doesn't have to even talk to me but he does, he was always able to be nice to people simply because he wants to."

Shadow blinked before he smiled, "Well I guess I have to thank him for that one day." Sonic laughed a little and Shadow asked Sonic more questions about Sonic's and Dark's experiences. He asked what it was like to talk to Dark and how it worked exactly, Sonic answered as best he could.

Eventually Sonic had to go and Shadow walked with him until he was out of the woods. Shadow waved goodbye and ran off to his own home and Sonic ran home and went to sleep. He was glad that Shadow hadn't reacted like he feared he would, he seemed to want to know more about Dark and he was happy.


	6. A New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be a little different, enjoy.

Okay I know that this love story might be getting a little old so I'll shift it a little. I know it's nice to have something a little different happen in a story like this so let's get a different perspective. Now we could look at this from a lot of different peoples views but I think there's one that's particularly interesting.

Now Dark knows a lot of things that no one else knows about Sonic so let's see what his perspective is like. Now Dark might be nicer than people think he's going to be but he's not always nice. Dark hated most people and would just barely be able to stop himself from hurting the people that hurt Sonic.

Dark would want to yell at Sonic's friends if they did something stupid or said something insensitive. Dark didn't hate them as much as he did when Sonic had first met them but he still didn't like them very much. He had good reasons for hating all of them and there were a lot of them.

He didn't like Amy because she was like a wannabe therapist, she was constantly chasing Sonic, she was annoying, and she acted like she knew everything involving history. Tails was all around nerdy, he also acted like he knew everything, he was just irritating, and he had endangered Sonic more than once.

Knuckles used his brawn more than his brains and he didn't like how clueless he always was. Sticks was always talking aliens or conspiracy theories, and she was completely nuts. It wasn't just Tails that had endangered Sonic, they all have at one time or another and it pissed him off.

They didn't know when Sonic was upset or felt down and if they did they would just make it worse. At least Shadow seemed to realize when something was bothering him, he even tried to help. He might have fought Sonic twice but Sonic hadn't gotten hurt to badly and he actually apologized.

Dark was always awake for at least two or three hours a day but he'd stay awake longer if he felt like it. He liked to make Sonic laugh, he liked helping Sonic when he needed it, he really just liked being with Sonic. Even if he weren't Sonic's darker side he still would have liked Sonic, he was just really likeable.

Dark had different thoughts and feelings than Sonic did and they did disagree on things but they never actually fought. Sonic and Dark had been friends for years and they had never fought over anything. Sonic had been scared of Dark when he was younger but neither of them cared about that.

Recently this thing with Shadow had confused Dark because Sonic had been acting differently. He wasn't sleeping as well for a while but he had gotten better, Sonic had more energy and he seemed even happier than he had before. It wasn't all bad but Dark was confused as to why he was acting so oddly.

When Sonic had told him that he was in love with Shadow he felt like he should have seen it coming. The fact that Sonic had told Shadow about Dark had surprised him but he was also glad. Sonic actually trusted Shadow enough to tell him a secret that he hadn't told anyone before.

Dark just wished that Sonic felt like he could trust more people, surprisingly enough there were few people that Sonic actually trusted. He kind of trusted his friends but he didn't completely trust them, that's why he didn't tell them about certain things. He hadn't told them about Dark and he hadn't told them about Shadow either.

After what had happened he could understand why but it was still a little sad, Dark was supposed to be the one that didn't trust anyone. At least Sonic trusted them enough to tell them some things but he always kept some things to himself. Dark would actually have to encourage him to tell them things sometimes because he doesn't want to.

Whenever he wasn't sleeping or he wasn't hanging around Sonic he'd spend time in his mind. He'd literally go into his mind and just do random things to pass the time, sometimes he'd go through old memories or sort out his thoughts. He could also visit Sonic's mind and he'd check on his mind to make sure it was okay.

Now you might be wondering what a mind looks like and I actually can't answer that question. Everyones mind is different, even Sonic's and Dark's minds are vastly different from the others. It's just that Sonic and Dark are able to explore their own minds if the other is in control at that time.

Now if anyone wants to know about other peoples perspectives before we get back to the main story I'd gladly enlighten you. I'm rather interested myself and I'm sure it would be a bit of a roller coaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see what everyone else thinks at this time or if you want me to get on with the story.


	7. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't post yesterday, I didn't have enough time to write the chapter.

Now Sonic and Shadow had been talking about what they would do if they ended up having to fight each other in front of other people. They had decided that they would pretend to fight but they'd only make it seem like it hurt. Sonic had told Shadow that Dark could help him heal faster, he could also take away some of the pain.

It would be easier to make it look believable if they were able to get hurt more so that was a good thing. Sonic and Shadow knew that it wouldn't be good if anyone found out that they were friends. Sonic's friends would freak out and they wouldn't trust Shadow at all, it would be even worse if they found out that the two were dating.

The two actually had it planned down to the last detail if they ended up having to fight each other. They also had a plan in case something else happened, now they hadn't thought of every situation but they had thought of the most likely ones. They loved each other so they weren't willing to take any risks when it came to the others safety.

So let's time skip to about a week after the two had come up with these plans. So Sonic had been hanging out with his friends when Eggman attacked with his robots, no surprise there. Some of the robots ran into the forest and Sonic ran after them, his friends weren't far behind.

While they were looking for the robots they were about to split up and find them when Shadow suddenly showed up. Sonic's first thought when he saw him was, 'Oh shit,' and Sonic told his friends to find the robots while he dealt with Shadow. They were reluctant to leave him but they did as they were told and went to find the robots.

Shadow ran over to Sonic, "What's going on?"

"We were looking for some of Eggman's robots when you suddenly showed up."

"Wait are those the random robots that I destroyed a minute ago?"

"Probably."

Sonic shrugged and Shadow sighed, "You should probably go."

"Yeah your right." Sonic quickly kissed Shadow before running into the forest to look for some robots that were already destroyed. After confirming that all of the robots were destroyed they went back to the village. The rest of the day wasn't to eventful and when it was time for Sonic to meet Shadow he disappeared in the forest for the second time that day.

When he did he had gotten there thirty minutes early so he waited until Shadow got there. After forty minutes past Sonic knew that something was off, Shadow was never late. Sonic decided to go looking for him and he got more worried as the minutes passed and Dark sensed his distress.

Dark woke up when he sensed that Sonic was worried and asked him what was wrong. Sonic told him what was going on and Dark tried to sense him so Sonic wouldn't be worried anymore. After a minute he sensed him about a hundred yards away and Dark told Sonic where he was.

Sonic headed toward where Dark said Shadow was and when he finally found him he gasped in shock. Shadow was laying on the ground unconscious, there was blood pooled around him and Sonic ran over to help. Sonic rolled him onto his back and saw the wound across his stomach, Sonic was panicking more but forced himself to calm down.

He picked Shadow up and ran toward the village to go find a doctor to help Shadow. Sonic found a doctor not long after getting to the village and they got to work right away. Sonic had to wait in another room and he kept pacing while he waited for the doctor to tell him if Shadow was okay.

After an hour the doctor came in and said that Shadow was going to make it, Sonic sighed in relief. He thanked the doctor and the doctor asked if Sonic wanted to see Shadow, Sonic said yes and the doctor lead him to Shadow. Sonic was finally able to calm down and his adrenaline levels came down as well.

Sonic sat in a chair next to the bed Shadow was in and Dark put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "He's going to be okay."

"I'm glad I got there in time, I don't want to lose anyone else." Sonic and Dark were both saddened by the memories but stopped themselves from thinking about it. Some time later Shadow woke up and Sonic smiled at him, "How are you feeling?"  
"I feel like shit, what happened?"

"You tell me, I was waiting for you in the forest and when you didn't show up I went looking for you. I found you bleeding and unconscious so I brought you to a doctor."

"All I remember is some guy walking up to me, he was asking a bunch of weird questions and I didn't like him. I told him to leave me alone and when I tried to leave he attacked me, I was hurt so I ran, I blacked out after soon after I reached to forest."  
"Who attacked you?"

"I don't know, I never got his name. He was wearing a hood so I couldn't see his face, I don't remember that much."

"That's fine, you should rest for now, I need to go but I'll come back tomorrow to see how your doing." Shadow nodded and Sonic kissed his forehead before going to the door and waving goodbye. Sonic left after asking the doctor to let him know if anything happens and he went home for the night.

Sonic got Shadow's blood off of him and went to bed, he fell asleep quickly because his adrenaline crash had taken all of his energy. When he woke up he did what he usually did in the morning and went to visit Shadow instead of going to see his friends. Sonic walked into Shadow's room and Shadow looked to see who had come in.

They both smiled at each other and Sonic sat down in the chair beside his bed again. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little better but this sucks, I can't do a damn thing right now."

"Well at least your alive, that was a close call."

"Yeah I know, your the only reason I'm still alive."

Sonic smiled and Shadow smiled back, "So have you eaten anything?"

"No."

"I'll get you something, just stay here." Shadow rolled his eyes and Sonic went to get Shadow something to eat. Sonic was trying to think of something to get Shadow when he remembered that Amy had said that she would make lunch for everyone that day. Sonic saw that it was around the time that they were going to meet so he headed over.

He said hi and said that he was going for a run so Amy gave him his food and said that they would hang out later. Sonic gave Shadow the food and Shadow ate while Sonic stared at his hands and thought about some things. When Shadow was done he asked Sonic if he was okay, Sonic didn't know how to respond.

The two ended up talking about what they were going to do and after a while Sonic had to leave. Sonic said goodbye and kissed Shadow on the cheek before leaving, Sonic met up with his friends and they hung out all day. Sonic couldn't help but think that his life was about to get even more complicated.


	8. Something's Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I'll try to be better about writing longer chapters.

The next day Sonic went to see Shadow and his friends saw him talking to the doctor that had helped Shadow. They all wondered why Sonic would be talking to a doctor but Sonic soon went inside. The doctor followed after a few minutes and Sonic's friends went to Amy's house before they talked about what they had seen.

"Maybe that doctor was just a friend of his." Tails said, he was hoping that something wasn't wrong with Sonic.

"Maybe he just needed to ask him some questions." Amy was also hoping that Sonic was okay, she couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt.

"What would he want to ask?" Knuckles doubted that Sonic would want to talk to a doctor to ask him questions.

"I think that doctor is experimenting on Sonic and the government is behind it." Stick once again came up with one of her famous theories.

"I think we should just ask him, it can't be that bad." Tails said, they all agreed and they decided to ask him the next time they saw him. They waited for a few hours and they eventually got tired of sitting around and went into the village. They went to eat lunch at Meh Burger (oh the names) and waited to see if Sonic showed up there.

In the end they didn't see Sonic all day and they were slightly worried about him at this point. They went to Sonic's place the next morning to see if he was there but he had already left. They went to look for him in the village again and eventually found him while he was going for a run.

Sonic liked spending time with Shadow but he needed to stretch his legs every now and then. He had been out for a while and was about to head back to see Shadow when he spotted his friends. He had to stop because they were yelling at him and he didn't want them trying to follow him.

He stopped and they all seemed relived that he had, did they think he was going to keep running? Sure he hadn't spent much time with then recently but it wasn't like he wouldn't at least stop and say hello. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were looking for you yesterday, where were you?" Amy seemed slightly angry, he was gone for a day.

"I had some stuff to do, did Eggman attack or something?"

"No we were just looking for you all day."

"Yeah I got that but why were you looking for me?"

Tails took a few steps forward, "We saw you talking to a doctor yesterday, we wanted to know why you were there."

Sonic felt like he was going to have a heart attack, he should have been more careful. Sonic was glad that he and Shadow had talked about what to do if this happened. "I was going to visit someone, that doctor was looking after them and I was asking how they were."

His friends seemed to be satisfied with his answer and he thought he was off the hook, "Who were you visiting?" Shit, Sonic had to think fast, thank god Dark had been awake at this time, "Tell them that it's a friend they wouldn't really know."  
"Just a friend, you wouldn't really know them." Sonic thanked Dark and they waited for a response.

"Can we meet them?" Amy was smiling but she was freaking out on the inside, Sonic had to care about them a lot if he spent the whole day with them yesterday.

Sonic was glad that he already had a response for that, "My friend doesn't like meeting new people that much. I'll ask them but I can't guarantee anything." Sonic sighed when his friends said okay and left. He had bought a little time to figure out what to do but it wasn't a lot.

Sonic went back to Shadow and told him what happened, "You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was, this isn't good." The two were quiet for a moment, they were both trying to figure out what to do. Dark had been thinking as well and he suddenly remembered something.

"Sonic."

"What's up?"

"Are you talking to Dark?" Shadow asked, Sonic nodded.

"Didn't the doctor say that Shadow could leave tomorrow, you could get him out of here. You could tell them that your friend got better and left because they had some urgent business somewhere else."

"Dark your a genius."

"What?" Shadow really wished that those two would tell him what was going on sometimes.

"Sorry, Dark said that because your getting out of here tomorrow I could just say you left because of some urgent business. You'd be able to leave really early in the morning so they wouldn't get the chance to figure out what's going on."

"That's a pretty good plan." Sonic smiled and Dark decided to go back to sleep. His work was done for now.


	9. How To Keep Your Boyfriend A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer, yay!

The two hedgehogs made plans for the next day and when Sonic finally left it was night. Sonic went home and went to sleep, he and Shadow agreed to meet up in the morning before Shadow left. Sonic wanted to make sure Shadow was okay and Shadow just liked seeing him.

Sonic woke up really early the next morning and left as soon as he quickly did what he always does in the morning. Sonic smiled when he saw Shadow and Shadow smiled ever so slightly when he saw Sonic coming. Sonic stopped in front of Shadow and the two walked while they talked about what would happen next.

They decided to start meeting in a different place but they still wanted to meet everyday. Sonic thought of something when they were out of town but he didn't tell Shadow what he had thought of, he'd find out soon enough. When they were out of town they kissed goodbye and Shadow left while waving goodbye.

Sonic went for a long run and by the time he went back to his place it was around the time that he would have gone into town. Sonic decided to chill out for a bit so he went and sat on one of the beech chairs outside. He sat there for a while and his friends ended up going to look for him.

They found him sitting on the beech chair and Sonic turned when he heard them walking up behind him. "Oh hey guys."

They all said hello and they sat down in the other chairs that were left on the beech. They were silent for a moment before Sticks actually broke the silence, "Did you talk to your friend?"

"Yeah I went to ask them this morning and they said that they couldn't. Apparently they were able to leave and they had something urgent they had to do, they left a while ago."

They all frowned a little and Tails asked the question on everyones minds, "Did they say what they had to do?"

"No they just said that they had to leave as soon as possible." Sonic stared at the ocean and he got up before shrugging, "Oh well, they always have something they need to do. Anyway I'm going to go for a run, I'll see you guys when I get back." With that Sonic was off and his friends didn't think anything of it, he was always running off somewhere.

Sonic ran for about ten minutes before he realized that he didn't know the what day of the month it was. He had been so distracted these fast few days that he hadn't checked his calendar. He decided to check when he got back home and continued running until he got to the field of flowers.

He sat down and stared at the flowers for a while and thought about what had happened to him recently. He had a secret to keep from his friends but what was one more, it wasn't anything new. Eventually Sonic's thoughts turned to what had happened to him a long time ago.

The images that he saw in his mind made him frown, it was like he was living through it again. He eventually stopped thinking about that and he got up and left the field to go back to his friends. He hung out with his friends all day and he went home about an hour before he was supposed to meet Shadow.

Sonic closed all of the blinds and pried one of the floorboards up to reveal a small hiding place. He grabbed two things from the hidding place before replacing the floorboard. He opened all of his blinds again and he looked at his calendar, he sighed sadly when he saw the date.

Sonic ran out of his home and went to where he and Shadow had agreed to meet. Sonic ended up getting there about forty-five minutes before he had to but he was fine with waiting. Shadow got there right on time and Sonic turned and smiled when he saw him.

Shadow noticed that it was a sad smile and he was pissed, if someone had hurt Sonic and made him sad he'd beat them. Shadow sat down next to Sonic and he put his arm around the blue hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic put his head on Shadow's shoulder and they both thought about some things for a while.

"Hey Shadow."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be leaving to visit somewhere soon, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Shadow was curious as to where Sonic was going and why but there was one thing he did know, he wanted to go with him. "I'll go with you." Sonic looked at Shadow and Shadow smiled at him and Sonic smiled back before hugging Shadow. They both stayed silent for several more minutes before Sonic decided to break the silence again.

"If your going with me than I should probably tell you that we'll be gone for a week. I've gone on this trip before so I know where we're going, we won't get lost."

"I wouldn't care if we did get lost, I'm fine as long as your here." Shadow kissed Sonic's forehead and Sonic smiled even more, he was glad that Shadow wanted to go with him. Sonic told Shadow a little bit about where they were going, he talked about it until he had to leave.

Shadow had wanted to hear more about it but he let Sonic go, he'd find out more when they left.


	10. Burned City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of long, it took forever to write this.

A week and six days had passed and the two hedgehogs were getting ready to leave the next day. Shadow had used a small device that Sonic had given him to call and made sure their plans hadn't changed. Shadow didn't know how Sonic had gotten it or why he had given it to him but he wasn't complaining.

The device went on your wrist like a watch but it had a screen so the two could do more than just talk to each other on it. They could send pictures on it, save important information, and even listen to music on it. It also made it easier for the two to make plans in case something unexpected happened.

Sonic had told his friends that he was going on a trip but he didn't tell them anything else. He simply said that he was going on a trip for a week and that they would have to defend the village without him for a bit. They tried to get him to tell them where he was going and why but he wouldn't say anything else.

Sonic had been packing a small backpack with things that he might need in it when Shadow called. They were meeting in about an hour so they could leave and he was making sure Sonic would be there on time. After Shadow hung up Sonic finished packing and took off the communicator that his friends used to contact him.

Sonic didn't want to find out if you might somehow be able to track those things so he left it behind. Sonic was about to leave when he remembered something that he had left behind under his floorboard. He closed the blinds and grabbed it before opening them again and leaving out the front door.

He had said goodbye to his friends that morning so he simply ran to where he was meeting Shadow. He was early, just like he was every time he went to meet Shadow, so he sat on a nearby rock and waited for him. Shadow showed up twenty minutes later and saw that Sonic was waiting for him once again.

Sonic smiled at Shadow and he sighed, "You really need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"You get to where we're meeting before me every single time, how much time have you wasted waiting for me to show up?"

"Who knows?" Sonic shrugged before standing and walking over to Shadow, he kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand. "Let's get going." Shadow rolled his eyes before smiling, he and Sonic walked hand in hand to the road that lead in the direction the two were going.

Sonic hadn't told Shadow about the towns they would pass or even the direction but he had told him some of the landmarks. He had made sure to be as vague as possible so that Shadow wouldn't know where they were going. He knew that he wouldn't actually know where they would end up anyway but he didn't want to answer any questions Shadow might ask.

So the two started their journey and because they could both run quickly the trip took just as long as it would have taken Sonic if he were alone. Sonic and Shadow stopped every so often to eat or look at the scenery, there were some very beautiful sights. Sonic had told Shadow that there were plenty of things to see but that was putting it lightly.

There was a lake with flowers dotting it's shores with mountains on the other side, the water reflected the mountains. They passed a stone valley with natural stone archways and plenty of green plants growing everywhere. There was also a waterfall surrounded by rocks, the pool that the water fell into was a light blue.

Sonic had seen it all several times before but he still felt like it was the first time he had seen it. Shadow wondered why Sonic didn't live closer to this stuff and when he asked Sonic shrugged. "If I had lived here I might not have met you." Shadow was a little surprised by his answer but he soon got over it and kissed him.

They had seen all of the beautiful sights the second day of their journey toward a secret destination. They passed through several towns and they had to stop and get a room somewhere when it got late on the first day. They did at the end of the second day and Sonic said that they would have to leave early in the morning.

Shadow didn't want to question why they had to leave early in the morning, he knew there was a reason for it. Instead he kissed Sonic and the two went to sleep for the night, they would need their energy tomorrow. Sonic kept thinking about what was going to happen the next day and couldn't sleep well.

He was worried about how Shadow would react, he had been okay with Dark but this was a different story. He didn't know what to say, what to do, he didn't know if he'd be able to tell Shadow any of the things he wanted to tell him. In the end Dark had to help him sleep and he got a few hours of sleep before they got up to leave.

Shadow could tell that Sonic probably hadn't slept well because he seemed a little tired. However once Sonic woke up completely he was as energetic and cheerful as always. Sonic seemed to become quieter as they neared the place that Sonic had been leading Shadow to.

It took about an hour to get there after they left and when Sonic told Shadow that they had made it they stopped in front of a cave. Shadow was confused but Sonic grabbed his hand and lead him inside the cave. The two were swallowed by the darkness but Sonic walked through the cave like he could still see.

Shadow wondered where they were going and Sonic eventually stopped after several minutes. After a few seconds there was a low rumble and the two could see light again, Shadow gasped. They were looking into a large cavern and there were building that had been built inside.

All of the buildings were badly burned but parts of them were still standing, there wasn't much left though. The city within the cavern looked like it would have been amazing if it wasn't this damaged. Sonic had tried to let go of Shadow's hand but Shadow held onto him, he knew that Sonic was sad.

Sonic held onto his hand again and gently lead him through the half burned city to the other end of the cavern. Shadow was surprised by what he saw, there were graves, hundreds of them. If you were to count them there would be four hundred and sixty-eight graves in total.

Sonic felt a tear fall from his eye and he quickly wiped it away and let go of Shadow's hand. Shadow let go of Sonic's as well but he watched him in case he needed comfort. Sonic walked over to two of the graves and rubbed the dirt off of the tombstones. Sonic felt sad and it felt like something was caught in his throat and he couldn't talk.

Sonic took a deep breath, "I used to live here, before the fire, I had never left this place before it happened."

"What did happen?"

"To answer that I'd have to tell you a very long story."

Sonic stood up and Shadow put his hand on Sonic's shoulder, "I'll listen if your willing to tell me."

Sonic took another deep breath, "You know how the Ancients died off hundreds of years ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well they didn't actually die off hundreds of years ago," Shadow was shocked and confused by what Sonic was saying. "I guess this story starts before the Ancients supposedly died off. I wasn't there myself but I've heard stories from people that were there.

Around the time that the Ancients were thought to have started dying off there were problems. The problems were between the ancients and everyone else, the ancients had technology that they didn't and they thought that they were trying to start a war. The Ancients had been asked to build things like mech-suits and things like that by other people.

The Ancients didn't want to start a war, they didn't want to be the cause of one either. They decided to go into hiding so they had a small group find a place for them to hide and they slowly moved there. This gave the illusion that they had died out and it was recorded in history that they were all gone for good.

After they went into hiding they stopped building weapons and only made things that were useful, things that would help people. They would have a few Ancients leave the cavern to see what was happening with the rest of the world but the rest stayed here. They were ruled by two gracious rulers and they made sure everyone under their protection was happy.

Hundreds of years after they went into hiding the two rulers decided to have a child, the king and queen had a son. Their son's name was... Sonic." Shadow stared at Sonic, "Yup, I'm the prince of the Ancients, anyway that isn't the end of the story. After I was born my parents took care of me as well as everyone else in this cavern.

When I was about three they started teaching me so I could become king someday. I didn't think I'd be a good ruler but I knew that I was the only heir so I did my best. I learned how to read and write better than most adults, I watched my mother and father rule and learned from them.

I did a lot more but I won't go into to much detail on that, it's not really important to the story. Anyway when I was still fairly young I learned about Dark's existence and I was scared of him. I had passed out one day and he took control and destroyed a bunch of stuff.

My parents knew about him but no one else did, no on else had seen Dark go on a rampage but my parents. After that I tried to ignore him and I made sure that he couldn't take control again. I almost drown and, well, you know the rest of that part of the story. Anyway about a year later one of the Ancients left the cavern and found something.

They found a young child that had been abandoned, they decided to bring to child back to the cavern. The person that found the child was an old family friend and my parents decided to let the child stay. I met them about a week after they were brought here and we ended up becoming friends, we did everything together.

Of course I never told him about Dark but we knew a lot about each other, he was nice. When I was about ten something good happened and my parents decided to celebrate. All of the Ancients came back to the cavern, none of the Ancients would miss it for the world. The night of the celebration I got sick and decided to go to one of my hiding places to get away from the noise.

When I woke up I heard screaming and I ran out of my hiding place to see what was going on. I saw that the whole city was on fire, I looked for the other Ancients and saw that they were dead. Some of them were missing arms or had their organs spilling onto the ground, it was horrifying.

I ran through the village and looked for people that were still alive but they were all dead. I eventually found my parents and my mother was dead, my father was barely alive. I tried to save him but I couldn't, he died soon after I got there. After he died I heard laughing and I looked up to see my friend and a man named Silas standing together.

Silas stopped laughing and smiled at me before saying, 'if you want revenge than come find me.' With that the two were gone, I couldn't believe that any of it was happening. After the fires stopped I buried every single Ancient, it took three days and I didn't sleep at all.

Dark took over sometimes but I did most of it on my own, after they were buried I left. Dark and I both agreed that I couldn't stay stay there, everything was gone so that was the only thing we could do. I eventually started living in the town I live in now and that's the end of the story."

Shadow saw that Sonic was crying a little and he hugged him, Sonic hugged him back."What was the kid's name?"

"Acronis."

"If I ever meet that bastard I'll kill him." Sonic hugged him harder and cried even more, Shadow held him until he calmed down. After Sonic stopped crying Sonic showed him around the cavern and showed him his hiding places. When they got to Sonic's old home they went inside and Sonic looked around sadly.

After they were done looking around they left the cavern and everything else behind.


	11. A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a plan for this chapter so I made it up as I went.

After Sonic and Shadow left the cavern they decided to go to one of the towns and relax a bit before they started the journey back. They both got dinner at a small restaurant and Shadow asked Sonic questions. Sonic had been doing better since they left the cavern but Shadow made sure he didn't upset him again.

"So why didn't Lyric realize that you were also an Ancient?"

"He was the only Ancient that wanted to stop hiding and fight, because of the things he did he was banished. I wasn't born at that time so he didn't know about me, I'm not sure how he heard about the rest of the Ancients dying though."

"Then how come you always act like you don't know anything about the Ancients when your friends mention them?"

"If I did tell them what I know they'd try to find out how I know more than any other historian does about the Ancients. They'd figure it out one way or another and I don't want that to happen so I act like I don't know anything."

"So you basically act differently with your friends so they don't find out about your past."

"Or any of my other secrets."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "You have other secrets?"

"Of course I do, I have a lot of things I've never told anyone. Of course you know more of my secrets than anyone but no one else knows as much about me as you."

Shadow thought about Sonic's words for a moment, he actually knew more about Sonic then anyone? Of course Shadow is his boyfriend so he should know him fairly well but the fact that Sonic trusted him that much was touching. Shadow didn't think it was possible but he actually loved Sonic even more now.

"So what your saying is that you trust me enough to tell me stuff that you won't tell anyone else."

"I wouldn't have brought you to that cavern if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have told you about Dark either. You're able to tell when I'm sad without me having to tell you, Dark can tdo that to but he's a part of me and I've known him longer than anyone else."

Shadow smiled a little and after they finished eating they left the restaurant and tried to think of something to do. They had the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted and they didn't want to waste it. They went to a movie that they both liked and they held hands the whole time.

After the movie they went to the park and they sat under a tree and kept holding hands. Sonic rested his head on Shadow's shoulder and eventually went to sleep and Shadow smiled. Shadow kissed him on the forehead and eventually fell asleep as well and Sonic smiled while he slept.

They both woke up when it was late afternoon and they decided to at least start the trip back home. They stopped in one of the towns when it started getting dark and found a place to stay. Sonic went to take a shower and Shadow was going over what had happened that day in his head.

Finding out that Sonic was actually the last Ancient and that he had that bad of a past was difficult to imagine. Not only that but Sonic was also the prince of the Ancients, it wasn't something you heard everyday. Sonic had to hide a lot of things from his friends, Dark was the only one that knew everything about Sonic.

After Sonic was done with his shower Shadow took one and the two went to sleep after that. They made the trip back to Sonic's home and got there some time in the afternoon. Sonic and Shadow had to say goodbye to each other outside of town and Sonic went back home after they parted ways.

Sonic put all of his stuff away and went to find his friends after he was done and found them wondering around town. Tails was the first one to see him and he smiled and told the others that Sonic was back before running over to hi. "Sonic, I went on a date with Zooey?"

"Cool! How'd it go?"

"I think it went well."

"That's awesome." The others walked over and they told Sonic what had happened after he left. They tried to ask Sonic about where he went or what had happened and he vaguely told them what happened. Sonic kept smiling the whole time but he did them them that it was a nice trip.

He hung out with his friends until Eggman attacked and when Eggman saw Sonic he glared at him. "Well look who decided to show up."

"I was gone for a week Eggman, you probably missed the memo." Eggman had his robots attack and they five friends defeated them with ease. They hung out for a while longer and it started getting late so the friends went to their homes. Sonic went home and went to sleep instead of going to see Shadow.

The two of them had agreed to rest instead of stay up late talking to each other. What Sonic didn't know was that his friends had decided to figure out what was going on with Sonic. They knew that he wouldn't just leave town like that and they knew that he wouldn't have another friend and not tell them who it is.

They were going to follow him the next day but for now they were going to let Sonic sleep. What's going to happen? I have no idea.


	12. Hide And Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so because not many of you seem to like this story the next chapter will be the last one. However I'm making another story that does involve Sonic and his friends but it's not based on Sonic Boom, anyway enjoy the chapter.

The next day Sonic seemed to be acting normal and his friends kept a close eye on him. Sonic didn't realize that they were following him but he still lost them for an hour. During this time Sonic had gotten a message from Shadow that said that he wouldn't be able to meet him for a few days.

Sonic was a little sad but he knew that Shadow had things that he needed to do so he said that he understood. Sonic's friends had tried to find Sonic when they had lost him but they couldn't and ended up checking his house. When they got there he was sleeping on his hammock and they were all dumbfounded.

They figured that he must have run off to do something when they had lost him so they tried to think of a way to keep track of him. So the next day they hid in the forest after they told Sonic that they were going home and waited for him. The first one to see him was Amy and she told the others on the communicator.

Since Sonic never brought his communicator with him when he went into the forest at this time he didn't know. Sticks was the next person to see him, than Tails, and Knuckles was the last one to see him. When they tried to track him they couldn't keep up because he was to fast and they lost him again.

The day after that they tried putting a tracker on Sonic's bandana and Tails tracked it after they left Sonic. Dark had seen the small device and pointed it out to Sonic and Sonic crushed it thinking that Eggman had put it there. When the signal to the tracker was cut off Sonic's friends cursed their luck.

The next day Sonic got a message from Shadow that he'd be waiting for him at their usual spot. So instead of going to the forest Sonic went to meet Shadow and his friends saw him leave. They soon lost Sonic and started looking for him and they couldn't find him yet again.

He went to meet up with Shadow everyday for a week and his friends hadn't found him. However they had started searching specific areas when he disappeared and were getting close to finding him. Sonic still didn't know that they had been following him so he didn't know they they were close to finding out about his secret.

One had his friends had been searching a certain area and that was where Sonic and Shadow were. While the two were talking Dark had sensed them and warned Sonic mere moments before they showed up. Sonic and Shadow stared at them with shocked expressions on their faces and the others did the same.

Dark was pissed yet again and Sonic was worried that he might make himself visible and do something drastic. Sticks seemed to have already made up a crazy explanation for this and she snapped out of her shock quickly. "I should have known, you've teamed up with the enemy! You've betrayed us and now your going to take us down one by one and bring us to Eggman's doorstep!"

Dark actually got angrier but he somehow stopped himself from making himself visible and punching something. Shadow also seemed to get a little angry but Sonic quickly stepped in, "Sticks calm down. I haven't started working for Eggman or anything, Shadow doesn't work for Eggman either."

His friends waited for an explanation and Sonic made up a story on the spot. "After the last time you guys saw Shadow I ended up running into him, almost literally. Of course we didn't get along at first but we somehow met up again and we started talking. We eventually became friends and we meet up to talk sometimes, that's the story."

Shadow and Dark stared at Sonic but Shadow made it seem like he had just glanced at him and Dark smiled a little. Sonic's friends were still confused, that story didn't explain everything. "But what about that friend you went to visit, the one that doctor helped?" Amy asked looking flabbergasted.

Sonic glanced at Shadow and he subtly nodded and Sonic turned his attention to his friends again. "Shadow got hurt so I took him to that doctor so they could help him. I went to visit him to make sure he was okay, we became friends while he was there."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tails asked.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this, I knew you'd react badly so I decided not to tell you."

Sonic's friends had to admit that he did have a point but they were still confused about one thing. "Then how about when you disappeared for a week?" Sticks asked, Sonic had been hoping that no one would.

Shadow glanced at Sonic again and Sonic took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I had something I needed to do in a town that was a few days away. I didn't tell you what it was because I didn't know what it was before I got there. I didn't tell you after that because I was tired and just wanted to rest for a while."

His friends seemed to be okay with his explanation and Sonic was relieved. They decided to leave because Shadow was glaring at them and Sonic sighed heavily. "Holy shit, I didn't think that would work."

Dark calmed down and went to sleep and Shadow smiled and hugged Sonic. "I don't know how the hell you did that but that was impressive." Shadow kissed Sonic and Sonic smiled at him before they both sat down and started talking like before. After Sonic went home Shadow stayed where he was for a while longer.

When he finally left he had a smile on his face and he took his time walking back to his own dwellings.


	13. We Go Down With This Ship Part: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I kind of lied, the last chapter was really long so I split it up into two parts. I'll be posting the second one tomorrow.

Sonic's friends had gotten used to the idea of Sonic and Shadow being friends and it seemed to be good that they found out. Shadow was able to hang out with all of them but he mostly talked to Sonic, he still didn't like the others. Dark hung around sometimes and well as he'd never like anyone more than he liked Sonic he found that Shadow wasn't that bad either.

Shadow would never smile when Sonic's friends were around but Sonic could tell when he found something funny. Shadow wasn't shy about letting people know that he was irritated though, the others would often hide when he got pissed. Sonic always found it hard to contain his laughter when that happened, Dark would laugh enough for the both of them though.

When Eggman found out that Shadow was hanging out with them he was shocked, he actually sounded upset. He actually left without a fight and Sonic was confused but soon remembered that Eggman was a fan of Shadow's. Shadow didn't care if Eggman was upset so he just shrugged and went back to what he was doing at the time.

After two or three weeks of Shadow hanging out with Sonic and his friends Sonic got an odd feeling. He talked to Dark about it and he said that he felt the same thing and they decided to keep an eye out for trouble. Shadow could tell that something was wrong because Sonic's guard was up 24/7 and that wasn't like him.

Shadow was able to talk to Sonic alone and he looked slightly worried, "Sonic what's wrong?"

"What, nothing's wrong." Shadow glared at him and Sonic sighed, "Fine. Dark and I have a feeling that something's going to happen and we don't know what it is. Dark has been hanging around more than usual and I've been keeping an eye out for anything unusual."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a week."

Shadow sighed, "Sonic your going to burn out at this rate, you need to take it easy."

"I can't, the last time this happened everyone I knew and loved died."

Shadow hugged Sonic and after a minute Sonic hugged him back, "Well this time you have me. I won't let anything bad happen, I promise." Sonic smiled and the two kissed before going back to Sonic's friends. Sonic let himself relax and Shadow was glad that he had actually listened to him, Sonic could be stubborn at times.

Several days passed and the feeling that Sonic and Dark had gotten stronger but Sonic forced himself to stay calm. Sonic had gone for a run and Shadow stayed behind because he wanted to rest a little. Sonic felt better after a while and went back to his friends only to find that they had disappeared.

Sonic looked around but no one in the village had seen them and he got a little worried. He went back to where they had disappeared and found a piece of paper where Shadow had been before he left. He picked it up and saw that there was writing on it and read what the note said.

Sonic finished reading and crushed the paper in his hand before dropping it and running off. He was pissed, he didn't expect this to happen, he shouldn't have left them. He ran faster than he ever had before, he actually created a sonic boom and he wasn't stopping now.

Sonic ran until he was had gotten to where he wanted to go, Dark had never seen Sonic so pissed. Sonic walked through a door and looked around, the walls were made of metal and there were florescent lights on the ceiling. There was a note taped to the wall on his left and he took it off and looked at it.

He crushed this note as well and started walking through the halls and soon found a large room with a single light. He walked to the only part of the room that was illuminated and clenched his hands into fists. "Alright, I played your damn game, now where are they?!"

He head someone laugh and the lights in the room turned on and Sonic's anger, somehow, grew even more. The two people that Sonic hated the most were standing on a platform build into the wall. To their right he saw his friends trapped in a cage, they were chained up and there were pieces of cloth tied over their mouths.

The younger of the two smiled, "Hello old friend, it's been far to long."

"If you seriously think we're still friends you have a few screws loose Acronis." You could hear Sonic's anger in his voice and Acronis frowned a little.

Silas stepped forward, he looked serious, "I would choose your words wisely if I were you, I can't guarantee your friends safety if you don't." Sonic glared at his but he didn't say anything, Silas smiled and Acronis stared at Sonic.  
"What do you want?" Sonic was barely containing his anger but he sounded indifferent.

Acronis smiled again, "We want you to join us, if you do we'll let your friends go and no one will get hurt."

Dark put his hand on Sonic's shoulder, he'd support whatever decision he made but he'd have to make up his mind quickly. Sonic was about to speak when he suddenly heard a voice, "Don't do it Sonic!"

Sonic looked at the cage and saw that Shadow had gotten the cloth off somehow. They had all been trying to get them off and they slipped off one by one. They all started yelling at him to not say yes and Sonic felt happy, but he had already made up his mind. "I'll join you, but if you or anyone working for you gets anywhere near them you won't be happy with what I do."

Silas nodded and Acronis pushed a button and the cage opened, his friends got out and Silas tossed Sonic a key. Sonic caught it and unlocked his friends chains and looked at the two after he was done. "Your friends can leave but you must stay here."

Sonic's friends were about to protest but Sonic held up a hand and they didn't say anything. Sonic told them how to leave and they, reluctantly, left the room so they could leave. Silas and Acronis left through a door that opened up behind them and Sonic walked through another door that had opened up.

Sonic was lead to a room and he sat in the corner, he didn't trust the lone chair in the room. Time passed and Sonic didn't know how long he had been sitting there. Suddenly the whole room began to shake and Dark held onto Sonic so he wouldn't get hurt. As quickly as the shaking started it stopped and Sonic stood up.

It wasn't long before he heard a click and the door to the room opened, Acronis walked in and smiled at him. Sonic gave him an icy glare and got ready for an attack, instead Acronis held out his hand. Sonic didn't take it and Acronis frowned before letting his hand fall to his side, "Come with me."

Sonic cautiously followed Acronis and started trying to figure out the layout of this strange place. Sonic wished that Acronis would hurry up, he didn't want to be here and he certainly didn't want to be around Acronis. After what felt like forever Acronis opened a door and it lead into a large room with a large panel and a huge window.

Sonic took one look out of the window and knew why the room he was in before had started shaking, this was an aircraft and it had taken off. Sonic looked at all of the machinery and quickly realized that this must be the control center. It was on autopilot but Silas was making sure that nothing was wrong.

Sonic felt like attacking them both right then but Dark knew that Sonic wasn't likely to win. Sonic was normally the rational one but the roles had been switched this time, Dark was surprised by the turn of events. Sonic hadn't even been paying attention to what the two were saying, he was listening to Dark so he'd calm down.

Sonic was lead out by one of the people that worked for the two and they told him about how things worked on the craft. Time passed quickly but not quickly enough, Sonic hated this place, he wanted to kick something. That night Sonic was in a room with a bed, a desk, and a chair for said desk but he was sitting in the corner.

Sonic asked Dark to try and figure out where they were and he fazed through the floor to check. The two could be separated but they could only go a certain distance, after that the one that wasn't in control suddenly appeared by the others side. When Dark came back he told Sonic that they were above the ocean, Sonic smiled.

"Hey Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to destroy some stuff?"

Dark seemed to light up when Sonic said those words, "Really?!"

Sonic nodded, "Under one condition, we bring this place down."

Dark nodded, "I was planning on it." Sonic smiled and gave Dark control and he laughed a little, "This is going to be fun." He got up and went to the door before kicking it and making the metal hit the wall, there was a large dent in it. Dark smiled but it disappeared when he heard a sound coming from the end of the hallway.

Dark took off and broke everything he could, he loved being destructive, especially when Sonic let him. Sirens started going off and red lights flashed, there was a fire behind him and automatic sprinklers turned on. Dark kept running and avoided anyone that seemed to be heading for them, they didn't want to fight.

They overheard one of them say to get to the escape pods and they realized that they all must have been heading there. Dark continued to destroy things but people could easily get through, the more damage this place took the easier it would be to bring it down. Dark soon reached the control room and he moved his right glove to reveal the small device Sonic and Shadow had used to contact each other.

The small device scanned the controls and he looked at the scans, that's how they were going to take this thing out of the sky. Dark let Sonic take control again and Sonic went over to the controls and he punched a command into the controls. He wanted to do something before they destroyed the craft.

A projected monitor popped up and Sonic took a few steps back, he smiled a little when the red blip appeared. "Hey guys, I know you probably have a lot of questions as to what's going on, sorry I might not be able to answer them all. I don't have a lot of time to explain what's going on but I'll tell you the main points."

Sonic told them about the Ancients, how he was their prince, and how Acronis and Silas had killed them all. He didn't tell them about Dark but he mentioned that he and Acronis used to be friends. After he was done there was an explosion behind him and some of the metal pieces buried themselves in his back.

Sonic had to hold onto the controls to keep himself from falling and he knew he didn't have a lot of time. "I don't have a lot of time, I don't know what's going to happen after I bring this place down. I might not survive, once I destroy these controls the self destruct will activate and this thing will blow up.

It'll fall into the ocean and you guys know that I'm not a good swimmer, there's a very slim chance that we'll see each other again. This thing is already going down so I have to do this now, I'm sorry, just know that I care about all of you." Sonic got ready to destroy the controls but smiled again, "Goodbye."

Sonic punched the controls and the recording stopped and was automatically sent to his friends. "Self destruct initiated." Sonic smiled when the warning sounded in the craft, a timer appeared and counted down from five minutes. Sonic was about to see if he'd be able to find the escape pods but two people blocked his path.

"Oh Sonic, what have you done?" Acronis sounded disappointed and Sonic smiled when he heard it. Silas glared at him and Acronis shook his head and the two started at Sonic.

"This is the end you bastards, it's not likely that any of us are getting out of here alive. There's less than five minutes to get to the escape pods, there might not even be any left. The path might be blocked and even if it's not you two are to slow and I don't know where they are."

"You didn't plan this very well, did you?" Silas laughed a little and Sonic smiled even more.

"I didn't plan on making it out of here, I just wanted to destroy this place and take you two with me."

They were both shocked and another warning sounded, "Three minutes until destination."

Sonic waited for the two to react and Acronis smiled, "We'll hit the water before then, we might still be hundreds of feet in the air but that's plenty of time."

"There's one thing you seem to be forgetting. If you take out one of the circuit boards from the controls this place will blow up almost instantly." The two were shocked and Sonic used all of his strength to punch a hole in the controls and take the circuit board out.

Sonic showed it to them and he laughed, "I win." The timer shorted out and the craft exploded, Sonic blacked out and Dark was pulled into Sonic's subconscious.

~~~~~

Sonic's friends had been worried the whole day, they stayed at Sonic's and hoped that he would show up out of no where. They looked at the time over and over, they tried reaching him on his communicator but soon found that he had left it behind. Shadow didn't seem worried but he was more worried than all of them.

When day turned to night they started thinking that Sonic would never come back. They kept waiting and they started hearing a beeping before Sonic's TV turned on. They went over to it and there was a flash before a picture appeared on the screen. They smiled when they saw that it was Sonic but their smiles soon fell.

They listened to Sonic's every word and they reacted to everything he said but none of them spoke. Shadow knew what he was going to say but he was hoping that he was wrong. After the explosion they saw a pained look on Sonic's face but it soon disappeared.

"I don't have a lot of time, I don't know what's going to happen after I bring this place down. I might not survive, once I destroy these controls the self destruct will activate and this thing will blow up.

It'll fall into the ocean and you guys know that I'm not a good swimmer, there's a very slim chance that we'll see each other again. This thing is already going down so I have to do this now, I'm sorry, just know that I care about all of you."

When Sonic looked like he was going to destroy the controls they shouted for him not to do it. Shadow knew that this was just a recording, it was no use. "Goodbye." The screen went black and they were all crying, Shadow wouldn't let himself cry, not in front of other people.

Shadow went outside and walked away from Sonic's home, after he was a safe distance away he began to cry. His boyfriend, the one he loves, is probably dead and he couldn't do anything to save him. Shadow looked at the device Sonic had given him and looked through the pictures he had of Sonic.

He cried even more and he thought about the time they had spent together. He didn't regret a second of it, he just wished that he would have been able to spend more time with him. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore, even then he felt like he was crying.

He wiped his tears away and Sonic's friends eventually went outside to try and calm down. None of them said anything, they just stared at the ocean, the one that Sonic had gone down in. They all silently hoped at Sonic was alive and would be coming back soon.


	14. We Go Down With This Ship Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally at the end.

Sonic woke up and saw that he was surrounded by fire and water, he was in one of the only places that wasn't either submerged or on fire. He slowly got up and Dark was finally able to appear next to Sonic again. He saw that Sonic was badly wounded but he was still alive, now he needed to think of a way to get him out of here.

Sonic looked around to try and figure out what had happened, he couldn't remember much and he had a bad headache. When his vision cleared a little he saw two figures that weren't moving not to far away. He slowly made his way over to them and saw that they were Silas and Acronis. He checked to see if they were alive but they didn't have a pulse, they were dead.

Dark realized that they were in a corner of the control room, there was fire and water everywhere but they might be able to get out. "Sonic give me control." Sonic nodded and gave Dark control, he began to navigate around the debris to try and reach the other end of the room.

When he got there he saw that the large window had broken and there was a slight drop into the ocean. Dark jumped and plunged into the water, he swam to the surface and saw land not to far off. He swam towards it and saw that the island wasn't that big, it would probably disappear at high tide.

Dark knew they they wouldn't be able to stay long, they'd have to figure out where they were and leave. Dark used the device on his wrist to at least get a general sense of where he was and saw that he was a a few hundred miles from land. He'd have to start soon but he'd have to swim the whole way, his leg's were hurt and he wouldn't be able to run for as long as he needed to.

He ran for as long as he could and when his legs finally gave out he had covered all but fifty miles. The sun was just barely rising and he looked inside his mind to see how Sonic was doing, he was asleep. He woke Sonic up and told him that he had used all of his energy.

Sonic had figured out how to swim by watching Dark so he took over and let Dark rest while he kept swimming. The salt water didn't really sting when it went into his wounds anymore, it made them feel better. Sonic kept swimming and he eventually lost all of his energy, he passed out and the ocean carried him.

Sonic was still unconscious when he washed up on land but it wasn't where he had been planning on going. Sonic washed up on Eggman's island, Orbot and Cubot had been minding their own business when they spotted something on the beach. They told Eggman and because he didn't have any cameras right there he went to check it himself.

Eggman thought about destroying him but he saw that Sonic was badly hurt, he picked him up and brought him into his lair. Eggman saw that there were pieces of metal in his skin and had one of his robots get them out. He didn't have anything for the pain but he hoped that the hedgehog would be better when he woke up.

Thankfully the ocean water had cleaned the wounds, salt water was actually good for cleaning wounds and preventing them from getting infected. Eggman didn't even try to attack the village while Sonic was there, normally he would on this day of the week. Eggman wondered what he should do once Sonic woke up, he'd have figure it out later.

While Sonic was asleep he dreamed about the night the other Ancients had been killed. He woke up with a start and Eggman jumped when he did, Sonic stopped when he felt the pain. "Don't do that, you could have given me a heart attack."

"Eggman? What... why?" Sonic wasn't able to talk loudly but Eggman had heard him.

"I found you washed up on my island and you were badly hurt, I wanted to destroy you but that would be to easy."

Sonic laughed a little and he felt the pain again, he stopped laughing immediately and there was a look of pain on his face. Eggman found that he was slightly worried, Sonic seemed to recover quickly and he relaxed. "What about the others?"

"I sent one of my robots to check on them yesterday, they're fine." Sonic smiled and he felt himself slip into unconsciousness again, he fell asleep and Eggman went to check his cameras.

Sonic's friends were wondering why Eggman hadn't attacked, he usually would around this time. They were suspicious so they were going to go see what he was up to after they ate lunch. They were slower than usual because of the fact that they hadn't seen Sonic, the villagers wondered where he was but no one had seen him.

Sonic's friends halfheartedly made their way to Eggman's and actually knocked on his door. Eggman checked on Sonic really quickly before he went to see who was at the door. Sonic was asleep and Dark didn't want to wake him up, even though his friends were at the door.

Eggman opened the door and saw Sonic's friends, they looked like they hadn't slept but Shadow looked unaffected. Emphasis on looked, he hadn't slept at all, he hadn't eaten, he felt like something inside him had died. "What are you up to Eggman?" Amy asked, she didn't seem like she actually cared, she sounded like she was half dead.

"What's up with all of you?" He looked around and soon enough Amy started crying again, Eggman felt like it had something to do with Sonic. "Look why don't you just come inside?" Amy calmed down and they all went inside, Shadow kept his arms crossed with the same angry look.

Eggman had Orbot and Cubot get them some water and they went to do that while he crossed his arms and looked at them all again. "Alright what in the world is the matter with all of you."

"Sonic's dead." Knuckles said it so bluntly that Eggman blinked, so they thought he was actually dead.

"Why do you think that?"

"Sonic was blackmailed and he sent us a goodbye message before he sacrificed himself." Tails sounded distant and sad, Eggman actually got slightly angry, they had given up so easily. He wanted to tell them that he was in a room down the hall but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

They might wake him up and he needed as much sleep as he could get, plus they might not realize he was hurt before doing something to make his condition worse. However when he looked at them again he felt bad and decided to bring them to Sonic. "Come with me."

They followed him and he stopped outside of the room, "I need you to be quiet, also don't freak out, don't get to close." They were confused by what he said and but when he opened the door and let them through they weren't. Sonic was lying on some sort of bed and he was bleeding, they hadn't realized that he was hurt at first though.

They were just about to shout out but Shadow and Eggman covered their mouths. They all nodded and they let them go and they walked closer, there was a collective gasp when they saw that he was hurt. However they here crying because he was alive, they thought he was dead.

Eggman lead them out of the room and they all seemed incredibly happy, they all jumped for joy. They all asked what had happened and Eggman took a step back because they were so loud. "Calm down, I don't know what happened to him, he just washed up on shore and I brought him here."

Eggman remembered the metal that had been stuck in his skin, "He had pieces of metal embedded in his skin and I had one of my robot's take them out. I'm surprised he's still alive, his condition was even worse when he got here."

They all moved to the couch and they told Eggman what they knew, Shadow didn't say anything. Sonic woke up ten minutes later and looked around the room, Dark was still asleep because he had used so much energy. Sonic slowly got up and put his hand over a particularly bad wound and stood to walk to the door.

He slowly walked to the door and had to put one of his hands on the wall next to the door so he wouldn't fall over. He rested for a second before walking out of the room, he sensed something familiar but he wasn't sure what it was. He didn't have enough energy or power to figure out who or what it was.

He made his way down the hall and had to lean against the wall to catch his breath. He heard familiar voices but he couldn't hear them very well, they were being to quiet. He made it to where the voices were coming from and several figures jumped up. His vision was blurry again but he could tell who's voices they were now, he coughed and felt some blood come up as well.

The first one by his side was Shadow, he wasn't standing there because he was to shocked to move. Sonic went over the events that occurred that caused him to get hurt this badly, "They're dead."

"What are you talking about, who's dead?" Shadow sounded confused, his face also showed it but Sonic couldn't see two inches in front of him anymore. He coughed again and Dark sensed that something was wrong, he roused himself from his sleep to see what was wrong.

"Silas and Acronis were there when it self destructed." Shadow didn't feel bad for those two, after what they did he couldn't bring himself to care. Dark saw that Sonic wasn't doing so well and he used his power to take some of the pain away. Sonic sighed in relief and thanked Dark in his head, Dark smiled a little.

Shadow helped him stand and tried to get him to sit down but he wanted to keep standing. Even though everyone was telling him to sit down he wouldn't, Dark was the only one that wasn't telling him to sit. In the end they gave up and Sonic kept standing while everyone else sat down.

"Okay since you just washed up here and I helped you I think I deserve an explanation." Sonic had to agree with Eggman, he did deserve to know what was going on after he had helped him.

So Sonic once again launched into his story about the Ancients and Acronis. He still left out the parts about Dark but he told them everything else. He told them what happened on the ship but also let out the parts about Dark, Dark was fine with them not knowing. When he was done they were all surprised, Shadow still seemed unfazed but the rest of them were.

"So you destroyed that place?" Knuckles sounded slightly proud.

Sonic thought about Dark and Dark told him that he could tell them if he wanted. Sonic smiled slightly, "Well I had help."

Now they were confused, "Who could have helped you?" Tails was curious as to who would have been willing to help him, it didn't sound like he knew or liked anyone there. Dark asked Sonic if he could take over for a bit and Sonic let him. Sonic looked like he was about to fall over but he caught himself by moving his leg to widen his stance.

His quills slowly turned a darker blue and a sort of black, smoke-like aura appeared around him. He looked up and his eyes were closed and when he opened them they were only white. Dark moved his head from side to side and flexed his hands, "Okay, yeah, I can see why that might hurt."

Dark crossed his arms and looked at the ones staring at him and smiled to show off his pointed teeth. "I'm the one that helped him, honestly I enjoyed tearing that place apart." Dark stopped smiling at this point, Orbot and Cubot had walked (hovered?) into the room right then and Dark sensed them.

He looked at them and raised an eyebrow, the two stared at him and blinked before looking at Eggman. "Who's this?" Orbot asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Eggamn said with slight curiosity

"I can answer that." Dark said while eyeing everyone in the room. "Names Dark, I'm the darker part of Sonic."

"What does that mean?" Knuckles asked, almost everyone else was just as confused.

"I'll explain this as best I can, Sonic's better at explaining these kinds of things but I'll give it a shot." He cleared his throat a little. "Everyone had a good side and a bad side but one of them is always stronger. When Sonic was born I split off of him because I was the weaker one. Neither of us knows why we split apart but we don't really care why it happened."

They all had to think about this for a moment, Shadow already knew about Dark so he was used to it. They all seemed to get it after a minute and Dark was glad that his explanation had been clear enough to understand. "Any more questions?"

They all shook their heads, "Good." Dark closed his eyes and his quills turned their normal blue and when he opened his eyes they saw Sonic's eyes. Sonic put his head in one of his hands and groaned.

"Okay that was surprisingly hard to do." Sonic knew that his legs were about to give out and he coughed again and the blood had already soaked his gloves and dripped onto the floor. "That might be a bad sign." Sonic swayed a little before passing out and Shadow reacted quickly and caught him.

Eggman said to take him back to the room he was in before and Shadow took him there. He carefully laid him on the bed and looked around to see if there were any cameras. When he saw that there weren't he kissed him on his forehead and exited the room.

Over the next few days Sonic slowly healed and actually started having friendly conversations with Eggman. Eggman even told him about the amusement park he wanted to build and Sonic was surprised. He actually liked how Eggman wanted it to run and what kinds of rides it would have.

Sonic talked to Eggman about places that he could have it so he wouldn't have to destroy the village. The two ended up becoming friends in an odd way and when Sonic was able to be moved without having to worry about his injuries Eggman was a little sad to see him go.

Sonic still had some healing to do but he was better and Shadow often went to visit so he could check on him and say hi to his boyfriend. Dark actually became part of the group but he refused to deal with any other people so he was only visible when it was just them.

It was a happy ending and Sonic and Shadow loved each other until they died.


End file.
